


(Nick) Names

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: Of Any Other Name [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongwoon continues in search of The Name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Nick) Names

"No, hyung." Kyuhyun insisted, frown deepening as Jongwoon shuffled to make himself comfortable behind him. The elder propped his chin onto the younger's shoulder, arms wrapped around the stomach. Jongwoon stuck his chest so close to Kyuhyun's back that it felt as if Jongwoon was trying to mold them together.

 

Kyuhyun doesn't really mind.

 

What he minds, though, was the amount of names Jongwoon had been spewing again.

 

"But it's cute!"

 

"No, hyung, I  _refuse_  to be called HoneyKyu!"

 

It hadn't been long since Kyuhyun confessed to Jongwoon. More like, it hadn't been long since Jongwoon ran out of names for the person Kyuhyun's in love with.

 

After figuring out the name "Jongwoon", Ryeowook and Sungmin bursted through the doors, yelling out congratulations and slapping Kyuhyun on the shoulder. In the middle of kissing.

 

It didn't particularly end well and Kyuhyun thought that his confession could have been more graceful. The air became a bit awkward when Ryeowook and Sungmin realized they congratulated the new couple while the said couple was still kissing each other. Jongwoon, ever the shy Jongwoon, couldn't look at them for days.

 

He also couldn't believe that Kyuhyun was in love with him. Him! The member who everyone called weird and disturbing. "You're caring, too, hyung." Kyuhyun told him during those moments when Jongwoon felt that it was surreal.

 

Kyuhyun admitted that it didn't feel real to him either. Because Jongwoon reciprocated! He felt like he was always on cloud nine, smiling so widely other members thought he was broken.

 

It was quite a honeymoon stage. Since they just finished promoting their new single, most of the members were given days off, allowing Jongwoon and Kyuhyun to stay inside the dorms. The rest of the members teased them to get a room, causing Jongwoon to bury his face and hiding behind Kyuhyun's shoulder. But Kyuhyun determinedly held his hand, their hands fitting together perfectly.

 

Kyuhyun never imagined that things would be like this, though.

 

Although he was happy that after days of reaffirming that Kyuhyun was most definitely in love with Jongwoon with a "Yes, hyung," Kyuhyun didn't think Jongwoon would insist on things like these.

 

"Cutie-KyuKyu?"

 

Pet names.

 

Kyuhyun refused to have one, saying that BabyKyu, GameKyu, Kyuhyunnie and even Kyuhyun-ah were the best choices. But stubborn Jongwoon wouldn't have it and wanted to give him a different pet name to "define the relationship".

 

It probably wasn't even a possessive thing. Kyuhyun guessed it was just something Jongwoon wanted to do himself to remind himself that they were officially together.

 

But they got more ridiculous each time!

 

"No, hyung," Kyuhyun said, biting the inside of his cheek just in case he ends up elbowing Jongwoon on the stomach in frustration.

 

"KyuKyu?" Because damn that excited, hopeful voice.

 

Jongwoon would say pet names with this tone that was filled with hope and excitement that Kyuhyun was sure he would say yes to if he saw the older's face.

 

So he refused to look at him. Which is why he was playing a game he doesn't even remember because Jongwoon's breath was sending shivers down his spine and Jongwoon's chest was warm against his back.

 

"Pookie!" It was like naming a dog.

 

"Oh my god,  _no, hyung_!" Kyuhyun could see through his peripherals that Jongwoon was pouting, bottom lip glistening against the television light. He was running out of pet names again and Kyuhyun might just cry out of relief.

 

"You missed one," Jongwoon said as Kyuhyun's character ran past a man and hid behind a wall. "It's fine, saves bullets," Kyuhyun replied calmly.

 

"McDreamy?" Jongwoon's voice went back to a timid child's, as if asking permission if he could buy something not on the list. Kyuhyun would bet his Starcraft reputation that Jongwoon looked the part, too.

 

"No, hyung," and he was beginning to get tired of saying no to Jongwoon. But he must stay strong because he might just say yes to the weirdest names and Kyuhyun knew Jongwoon enough to know that he hadn't run out of the weirdest ones yet.

 

"Shmoop? Snookums? Snuggluffagus!"

 

Kyuhyun couldn't help but turn to Jongwoon this time. "Are you  _kidding me_ , hyung?!"

 

And there it was, the big puppy eyes that would make Kyuhyun say yes to (almost) everything. But Snuggluffagus was going too far!

 

Jongwoon's brows knotted down the middle and he pouted even further. Kyuhyun bit back a snark, knowing that Jongwoon didn't like it when people questioned his age.

 

But Jongwoon smiled brightly, crawling over to face Kyuhyun, blocking the television. Kyuhyun felt small hands slap his cheeks lightly, kneading them like a grandmother would her grandchild. "Sweet cheeks, then!"

 

Kyuhyun pulled Jongwoon's hands away from his cheeks. He flexed his jaw, trying to get rid of the pain because of Jongwoon's pinching and kneading. Kyuhyun sighed and tried to look at Jongwoon as serious as possible. "No, hyung." He gives a tired smile and released his hold.

 

He stood up and offered Jongwoon a hand. Jongwoon took it, smiling and shaking his head in defeat. "Alright, fine, Kyu."

 

Kyuhyun smiled brightly, the love, warmth and happiness bursting inside him. He grabbed Jongwoon by the shoulders and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, hard enough to surely crush his bones.

 

"I love you, Jongwoon-hyung." Kyuhyun held Jongwoon's face with large, warm hands then leaned forward to kiss him.

 

"I love you too, Kyu." And to Kyuhyun's opinion, it was the best name he ever got.

**Author's Note:**

> A Kyusung day surprise! I might not be able to upload this on Kyusung day itself, so I'm doing so now. ;;;; Happy Kyusung Day!! :>
> 
> Most of my knowledge of the people are from performances, interviews, some behind the scenes and what fanfiction I could find. So if there are any out of characterizations, please feel free to inform me. Also, any kind of criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This was edited and re-edited by me. It's not American-picked, so please forgive future grammatical errors.


End file.
